


A quiver in a tree

by xuxilee



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Archery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxilee/pseuds/xuxilee
Summary: Kun is the heir to a throne overlooking poverty struck land. Ten and Sicheng, the sons of lords who always itched for greater freedom beyond their training to be knights. Dejun, the oldest brother of a family of 7 trying to make ends meet. YangYang is the son of a knight appointed to the outskirts of the kingdom. Yukhei, the son of a baker with a curiosity which takes him much further than working at his father's market stall. Hendery an orphaned boy looking for purpose whilst perpetually living in the shadow of his brother. Stripped down to just a bow and quiver, can they really be that different from each other?





	A quiver in a tree

Dejun slowly released a deep breath through his slightly parted lips as lifted and drew his bow. With his fingers, he brought the string to the side of his face. The old feather brushed against his cheekbone which was illuminated by the early sun peaking through the titian leaves. Winter was fast approaching and Dejun knew that as soon as the first snow fell he would need to find another way to put food on the table for his younger siblings and mother. 

The stag grazed peacefully on the grass damp with dew as Dejun carefully aimed his bow. A gust of wind blew from behind him causing his worn clothes to flap slightly; giving him goosebumps as the fresh air wove through his cotton shirt. As the stag lifted its head and flared its nostrils he knew it was now or never. He recklessly released the string between his fingers sending an arrow straight into the stag’s leg as it began to run.

“You’re supposed to stand downwind aren’t you?” A voice said from behind Dejun. The boy rolled his eyes as he recognised the voice instantly. 

“Fuck off Yukhei, that was a week's worth of meat for my family.” Dejun said through gritted teeth slinging his bow over his shoulder “But then I forget, you’ve never had to go hungry, you wouldn’t understand.” He muttered the latter part of his sentence in annoyance.

“I have some bread for you.” The tall boy carefully walked towards Dejun watching his footing on unfamiliar ground. Dejun quickly turned his back on Yukhei and walked towards the temporary path the stag had made in its panicked flee.

Yukhei sighed as he followed Dejun through the forest eventually finding the strength to say something else. “It’s leftover from yesterday, we can’t sell it, it’s free” He cautiously held out the bread as Dejun stopped walking and turned around.

“We might have grown up together Yukhei but I do not need your pity.” Dejun almost whispered ignoring the loaf in Yukhei’s extended hand. Yukhei knew better than to let Dejun’s pride win and so did not withdraw his offer as Dejun held eye contact, waiting for him to back down. 

“I’m not just doing this for old times sake” Yukhei’s eyes widen as he emphasises his point “I’m doing this so your family make it through the winter.” Yukhei finished in a stern tone almost scolding Dejun’s momentary selfish thought.

Dejun clicked his tongue and looked up at the sky almost contemplating what he should do. He looked at the bread for a few moments before snatching it from Yukhei’s hand and turning back around following the blood trail of the stag. Yukhei stood for a moment, unsure of where he was exactly and soon realised he had no idea how to get back to the village. So reluctantly he followed a few meters behind Dejun. “If you make a sound I will not hesitate to run off and leave you here in the woods” Dejun snapped without turning back to look at Yukhei who suppressed a small chuckle at Dejun’s ‘intimidating’ behaviour. Having known Dejun his whole life Yukhei struggles to view him in a bad light no matter how stubborn he gets.

Dejun stepped out into a small opening in the trees where sunlight flooded onto the forest floor which was covered in various shrubbery and berry bushes. Resting against a rotted log was the stag, breathing heavily as blood trickled down its leg. As the stag was running the arrow created a small tear in its muscles making it impossible for it to keep running. Yukhei chose to look away busying himself by inspecting a red flower growing at the foot of a tree. Dejun sighed preparing his bow and drawing it once again; this time aiming straight between the eyes of the struggling animal. He always felt guilty when he didn’t get the perfect shot first time so he did not hesitate to release the string of his bow.

“I’m sorry” he whispered quietly to himself as he approached the now dead stag. He first removed the arrows and sighed to himself as he placed them back into his quiver. “Since you’re here you can help me carry this home, you can have a thigh in return.” Dejun might be full of pride but he was also filled with guilt. 

“I don’t need it like you said I don’t know what it’s like to go hungry” Yukehei raised his eyebrows slightly and grabbed a nearby tree branch. “Pass me the string” Yukhei held out his hand as Dejun rummaged through his drawstring bag on his belt. He produced a tattered length of bloodstained string and pressed it into Yukhei’s palm and got another one out for himself. Yukhei took the hind legs of the stag and tied them to the branch while Dejun took the front legs and did the same. Without speaking both boys hoisted the branch onto their shoulder and started to walk, Yukhei following Dejun’s flawless navigation of the tall trees.

“Why did you follow me into the forest?” Dejun asked not bothering to turn his head.

“Because you would be even less likely to accept the loaf in front of the village,” Yukhei answered honestly cautiously stepping over a rock. “Why do you ignore me all the time?” Yukhei cautiously asked not even finding the strength to look at Dejun’s back.

Dejun stops dead in his tracks “shut up.” He stated bluntly looking over both shoulders eyes wide as the faint sound of footsteps carried through the forest.

“Stop avoiding me Dejun! I haven’t done anyth-” Yukhei protested.

“Shut up!” Dejun shouts back aggressively not having time to turn around before a force ran straight into him, knocking him off his feet. Yukhei jumped back in surprise as a series of grunts erupted from Dejun whose limbs were entangled with that of another boy. Dejun and the boy rolled for a few meters before pushing each other away.

“Yangyang what are you doing?!” Yukhei quickly offered the younger boy a hand, ignoring Dejun who was dusting the crinkled leaves off his clothes.

“Looking for you. Your father is furious, you’ve missed your shift on the stall” Yangyang explains shaking the leaves from his hair.

“I told him I was going on an adventure this morning” Yukhei sighs and roughly runs a hand through his hair making it messy.

“You’re not 10 Yukhei, wanting to go on an adventure just won’t cut it anymore. Especially since your father wants you to inherit the bakery” Yangyang huffs slightly out of breath from his collision.

“You get to inherit the bakery?” Dejun asks in shock staring at Yukhei, his voice full of envy. How was it fair that some people could simply be born into a family and be assured food on the table and stability while others were born to nothing and their life consisted of counting the days between each meal. 

Yukhei looked at his feet and bit his lip, conflicted on what to do. “I...I need to go, I’m sorry Dejun. Yangyang can you help Dejun take this back” As soon as Yangyang nodded his head Yukhei was off clumsily running through the forest back to the village tripping on overgrown shrubbery and jumping over large tree roots.


End file.
